Alex Uchiha For AKB0048's Sake
by Bass Music Lover Forever
Summary: With the DES getting stronger every concert, Tsubasa has no choice but to get an alliance, and her only option is the Uchiha Clan. But for the alliance to be confirm, someone needs to marry the leader's clan. Now, Takamina has no choice but to marry Madara. A man who has never treated a women properly, a person who has not yet treated a women with love and care.
1. The Chosen One

OK, Before you guys read the story, I need to make something CLEAR to you guys.  
This story is rated **M** for a reason!  
Also it might be confusing at first but if you read this note and have a good memory please note,  
that in this story people will have and will be called different names;  
Takamina: Alex, JC, Minami Takahashi the 5th, Takamina, Shiori, Captain.  
Yuuko: Rachel, R.G., Yuko Oshima the 9th, Yuuko, Hikari.  
Kojiharu: Rarity or Rer, Nyan-Nyan, Haruna Kojima the 8th, Kojiharu, Chiharu.

Now on with the story XD

* * *

"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO…NOOOOO!" a pause "Tsubasa, are you going nuts!"

A twitch in her right eye, another brief pause "I'm not going NUTS….and you need to accept this"

"BUT…WHHHHYYY MMEEE!"

Tsubasa lets out a heavy sigh before saying "It may not be that bad and you know we need him and his army if we want to perform"

"but why MEEEE!"

"Because…"

"You're the only person who's stronger than him and remember you have-" Emi was cut off

"wait! So you guys are telling me that I'm the most likely to survive this absurd marriage!"

"Not only that, hun" Rarity entered

"Rer, is right… cause you're the captain you need to and Sensei-Sensei chose you" Rain joined as well

"So because I'm the captain and some guy chose me, I need to lose MY freedom"…" NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO….NOOOOOO!"

"You do realize that you already said 18 NO's in this conversation"

"NNOOO!"

"Scratch that, 19"

**Alex POV**

"AHH!" I got angry at Rain for that, so I got a pillow from my bed and threw it at her, she easily dodged by ducking. But the pillow kept on going and was about to hit Rarity, but of course, she stopped it by her magic.

"sweetie pie, haven't your parents taught you about manners" Rarity told me somehow annoying me

"Don't call me _sweetie pie_ and I run away from my parents when I was twelve so pretty much a little" I answer her, a little annoyed

"Hmm, I guess I need to teach you then-"Rarity kept on going but was cut off by me

"AHH! That's it get out, everyone get out of my room and where the fuck is R.G. when you need her!"

**Somewhere Were R.G. Is**

"AHHH, what the heck, have I gotten into!" I ask myself while running away and making my way up the hill where the 00 member's mansion is.

**10 Minutes Ago**

CLICK- I push the camera button, taking a picture of some dogs sleeping.  
Cute picture, I got to say.

-Barking- "woops!"

"Sorry! Seriously, I'm really sorry"

-Barking of 7 dogs while chasing her-

"Damn it you dogs"

**Present  
**  
- a dog scratches a little part of her right leg-

"OUCH! You- AHH! Where the fuck is Alex when you need her!?"

**Back With Alex**

KNOCK

"Honey! You can't stay there forever!" Rarity first try

KNOCK

"Hun, are you there" Rer second try

KNOCK

"Minami Takahashi The 5th, if you're ignoring me, I swear you're going to pay for that and get ready because he's about to arrive!" Her third try, which did it. Not because she tried hard or because she threatened me but, because she called that name which annoyed me a lot.

I swing the door open, showing my partly evil and partly mad face.

"Rer, don't you ever call me like that again and I'm leaving already" I said, almost yelling at her  
I made my way down the stairs, passing some of the 00 members who were reading some fans letters or writing them back.

"If you're going outside looking like that, some fans might not forgive you for being so tomboyish" Rarity kept on lecturing me while I just kept on walking and ignoring her. I was to mad to care how I look like, also the clothes were casual but a little tomboyish, I suppose.  
I stopped in front of the door and turned around to face Rer, "Just stop lecturing me and I'm just going for a walk in the garden, so don't worry for my reputation"

I open the door and got out. The garden was big, so it takes time for me to walk all of it, also it helps me think. I was looking for R.G. too, but was nowhere in sight. I got tired of just walking so I sat down on the silky grass and put my legs up to my chest, letting out a loud sigh.

"JC!" I turn around. I got up when I saw R.G. running this way.

**Third POV**

"HELP ME!"

"What and why"  
R.G. kept on running towards Alex. She was getting close to her and Alex realized she was being chased by some dogs or to be exact 7.

"watta"…"R.G. what the heck did you do to them"

"nothing, I swear, I just took a picture of them" R.G. said while grabbing Alex's hand and taking her with her.

"What were they doing at that time?" Alex asked while they were running at the speed of light.

"Sleeping, that's all!"

"WHAT!" Alex screamed, stopping

"Don't stop or you'll get eaten!" Rachel screamed while running, not noticing that an edge was in front of her.  
Alex yelped when she turned around to see the dogs gaining on them, she rapidly started running.  
R.G. in other words stopped almost falling. She lets a sigh "Wow that was close"

"why are you stopping-AHH!" Alex trips on a rock that she didn't see, making her roll down and stumble on Rachel.  
"AHH!" They both scream while falling down the edge  
"look out" both of them landed with a big "thud" on _someone_.

* * *

**R.G. and the Mysterious Guy Part 1**

-Coughing-

"Hey Alex, where are you… I can't really see you with all this sand-smoke!"

…  
**R.G. POV**

I sat up straight with one hand on my head and the other one on the ground… or I think it's the ground.  
I squish the thingy I'm holding. It's kind of hard but soft.

"Hey JC, have you ever heard of a rock that's hard but soft from the outside?"

…

Some more squishes and finally something spoke

"could you please stop squishing my _dick_"

"EHHHH!"

* * *

**JC and the Man under Her Part 1  
**  
"mmm" she moans, quite unconscious

"what just happened?" she sits up

"Hey Alex, where are you… I can't really see you with all this sand-smoke!"

"EHHHH!"  
The sand-smoke clears away, showing the really strange scene.

* * *

**JC and R.G. and Their Men Part 2  
**  
the scene, awkward; Rachel sitting on top of a raven-short hair guy, and JC on top of a cute ebony-long hair guy.  
Weird, the most weird-situation it was; Rachel was touching the guy's thing, and of course, R.G. had a crimson face.

Takamina was about to laugh as hell but she had a similar thing happening with her. She saw the man under her. He…he was handsome. Hot, no smocking-hot, that was the perfect words for this man.

Still dazed, Hikari never saw what she was really touching. She just took his word in her mind; _dick_, that word kept on ringing over and over again. He obviously was just kidding, though he had kept his face serious almost blank.

"Just kidding" he said with a dreariness voice. Now, those words were tapping on Yuuko's head. Soon, there was some sign of relief on her beautiful features. She looked down at her hand that was touching an unknown part of him. It was only his inner thigh she was touching, even though it was close to his _thing_, she was happy for her right arm.

She compels her arm to let go of his inner thigh. Rapidly, leaving the daze behind, she turns around to see JC and the dazzling guy having some sort of…staring contest…? Was she right? It might be another reason, maybe they were too stunned of the situation they were in.

She decided to help them out a little by clearing her throat and making some noise.

With that, Alex left the strange feeling she had in her stomach go away from her mind and changed the situation more awkward for the 2 man.

"What the heck were you thinking when you took that damn picture R.G.!" Alex practically forgot about the 2 guys and continued.

"We were about to die!"

"I'm sorry, ok, I couldn't take it. The dogs looked so peaceful and cute!" Yuuko squealed the last part. She took out the camera from the hood she was wearing, while she was on her way to the mansion, she put the camera in there for safe keeping.

Showing Takamina the picture she took of the dogs. Alex's face softened a little "ok that is cute, I suppose" she agreed. Who would deny the picture, it was cute and beautiful. Hikari was a great picture-taker.

The forgotten guys made a noise just like Hikari's, making the other 2 girls get off of them, swiftly.

* * *

…awkward, that's how the atmosphere felt for all of them.

…finally someone said…

"Umm, yeah. Well, we're sorry for falling on you like that, though it was more of Yuuko's fault then mine."

"Na-ah"

"Ye-ah"

"Umm, I'm Yuko Oshima the 9th, but you can call me R.G. or Hikari. Nice to meet you..," R.G. introduced herself, now JC's turn "I'm Minami Takahashi the 5th, but you guys can call me Alex or JC. Both are fine, nice to meet you guys too"

Holding up their hand to the unknown persons, with their bright eyes and wide smiles, they return it.

"I'm _Uchiha_ Iz-"

Two things happened at ones; Alex dropped her hand when she heard the only word that she wasn't expecting at all, _Uchiha_, and screamed.  
"you bastards!" Then, just like that she left, running.  
And the Uchiha brothers looked surprised and …offended.

Apparently, they weren't expecting those words, most likely for Yuuko.

"Wow, umm, I'm going to check…what's wrong with her… umm, sorry 'bout that too" she bows and leaves.

* * *

"WHAT!" Hikari shouted "you were chosen!"

She found Takamina in the garden, lying down in the silky grass. JC told her about what happened early today. And now Yuuko knows why she acted like that.

Yuuko listened how her best friend talked. She sounded miserable, so miserable that she let tears come out of her, but she only saw the bad things.

"Hey, it can't be that bad, you might marry a good guy, umm, a hot-good guy that makes your life much better."

"But that's one outcome that might not happen, I mean the percentage of that outcome is 50"

"true but it might happe-"

"what are you guys doing here, let's go the meeting is about to start"

They got up, in their way to the mansion. Nyan-Nyan informed them about their…smell.

"JC, I race you to the bathroom"

"ok, fine, but I'm warning you, I'm a fast runner"

Leaving Rarity behind, they went to the bathroom, took a warm bath. And now they were changing.  
Chiharu came to help them, well most likely Takamina. Apparently, she needed to look _beautiful for her unknown future husband_.  
And with the way she took the news in the morning she is _well-capable_ of going to the meeting in the _most ridiculous custom ever_.

It took Kojiharu some time to catch her captain. She struggle a lot while dressing her in a beautiful white kimono with some blue designs in it. She did her hair, and now she was ready. Takamina denied the make-up Nyan-Nyan wanted to put on her.

* * *

…Nice, just nice.

Takamina, Yuuko, and Kojiharu were late. Really late.

They had to postpone the meeting. Instead they're eating, early. Really early.

The food was supposed to be after the meeting, and the meeting was supposed to take time. It was supposed to take 2 whole hours. They needed to introduce everyone, talk about the forthcoming guerrilla concert, and not to mention the following wedding after that.

Now they were eating what Chef Papa made them. It was delicious, everyone loved it. Everyone was enjoying their food quietly, but the atmosphere felt weird, awkward and dark, like someone was mad of all of this fuss.

"Noooo!"

"Takamina, come back here!"

"Nooo!"

...

"and don't call me that!"

"Yuuko! Help me!"

"What do you think I'm doing!"

"Then catch her!"

"You think I'm not trying!"

"Well, you're too slow, go more Faster!"

"This is my fastest speed!"

"told you R.G. I'm faaaaa-aaahh-ouch"

Takamina bumps into something, something really hard.

Looking up, meeting someone's eyes.  
Crimson eyes, she froze.

Holding her in place, he said "You're late"

AHH, so he's the one who's mad.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think! Review and Review!


	2. The Explanation

"Why are you girls late, we had to postpone the meeting because of you three" Tsubasa says.

"We weren't supposed to be late, but Ashiori _had _to run away" Chiharu answers.

"What! How is it _my_ fault?," Alex asks, trying to figure out what she did wrong "if, _I_ do remember perfectly, which _I_ do, _I_ wasn't the one who took a _full hour_ to just pick a kimono that doesn't even go with _me_"

"How doesn't it not go with _you_?"

"Well, I don't know Rarity, my hair is just pure dark-green and my eyes just happened to be bright-yellow," Takamina moved her hands to her hair, down to her eyes and back to pointing at the kimono she was wearing, "If _I_ do remember, green and blue doesn't mix too much"

"It so does!"

"it so not!"

"Then, tell me _Takamina_, what _does_ fit _you_ right"

"Well, I don't know, maybe something light-green or at least-"

"Just stop it you two!" Tsubasa retorts "I just had enough of you two for today, now go on to the dining table, we might just have time for the meeting"

Glaring at each other, they left towards the dining room.

* * *

Of course, everyone in the dining table heard the…conversation that just took place a couple of minutes ago.

With the entering of the three young girls, they started the so-called-meeting.

* * *

Come on people! Do your thing, favorite, review, follow, do your magic!


End file.
